


Before She Disappeared

by cathgotyourtongue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Grimmnel - Freeform, except for the ship ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathgotyourtongue/pseuds/cathgotyourtongue
Summary: Grimmjow discovers his worst fear.





	Before She Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401301) by [megamac1296](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamac1296/pseuds/megamac1296). 



“Nnoitra’s been bitchin’ about you the whole day.”  
  
He watched as Nelliel squirmed stubbornly under the sheets, crossing her arms as she scoffed.  
  
A smirk made its way onto his face before continuing. “Said he lost, again. You should probably let him win the next time.”  
  
“And let him gloat? Not a chance.” Nelliel rolled over on her side of the bed to face him, resting her arm over his naked torso, fingers sliding over smooth, unmarred chest. “Why do you care all of a sudden anyway? It’s not like you.”  
  
They were in her room. He had taken to stay there quite a lot, and when Nelliel would ask him why, he’d reason out that his fracciones were becoming insufferable again.  
  
But recently Grimmjow had been sensing some sort of strange presence around him. Malicious intent was a common thing in Las Noches, of course. Those who live there either wanna fight, or kill, or fuck—those are pretty much all their hollow instincts tell them. And besides cowardly hiding from the dangerously unstable members of Aizen’s army, there’s not much else to do.  
  
So when Grimmjow felt that something was awry, it had to be something truly despicable.  
  
That feeling lingered for a few days, then weeks. He’d taken to looking behind his back more often now than before, eager to find the cause of his unease and put it (or him, whichever that was) to rest. He felt it particularly heavy around his lover’s place. So, like a guard dog, he stayed with her, watched over her as much as he possibly can.  
  
Strange enough, Nelliel didn’t say anything about it. She never felt that strange sense of doom looming over them, like he did whenever it felt too quiet and peaceful to be true.  
  
He was pretty sure he’s going crazy.  
  
Grimmjow kept silent. He’d never tell her he’s worried, that he cared about her enough that he’d tell her what to do. He’d been dreaming of things lately, things that keep him up all night. Things that made him stay at his lover’s side more often than necessary. Things that made him think twice, thrice, four times before letting her leave his sight.  
Nelliel would brush it off, squeezing the hand that tightly held on to her wrist every time she would leave the bed until he let her go.  
  
And whenever Grimmjow had a chance, he’d never let her leave.  
  
So he would keep her distracted. He’d give her a reason to stay in bed for a while longer, to crave his company more, to kiss his lips harder, to moan his name a little bit louder…  
  
He shifted to look at her properly. His hand cupped the side of her face, his thumb sliding against a soft cheek with the gentlest touch he could manage. “He doesn’t have a woman,” he said instead, not even caring what kind of crap reasoning came out of his mouth, if just to cover up his concern. “His manly pride is all he’s holding on to.”  
  
“He should grow a dick then, and maybe he’d actually _have_ something to hold on to.”  
  
He chuckled softly. Something this precious, this strong and confident and sexy and so fucking perfect, should be protected. He knew he wasn’t enough. He didn’t deserve something this magnificent to be his. But he tries, anyway. His arms wrapped around her instinctively, pulling her close to himself, willing his body to be anywhere near strong enough to protect someone as perfect as her.  
  
“You shouldn’t be talking about another guy’s dick in front of me.” He said in mock threat, his voice dropping dangerously low.  
  
She sneered, her mouth twitching at the edges with amusement she couldn’t fully hide, before whispering her response, one that emphasized their gap in power so heavily that it affected the large man beyond comprehension.  
  
“What are _you_ going to do about it, _Sexta_?”  
  
A grin broke through his features at the obvious challenge. He was on top of her in a heartbeat, sliding his legs between her strong thighs and bracing his arms on either side of her frame. He trapped her in, leaving no space for argument, for resistance.  
  
He wasn’t bothered by the rank, not really. Sexta, Tercera, Primera. None of those mattered to him. The woman thought he was irritated that she was stronger than him. In reality, it was merely a trigger for his libido. The reminder that such a strong woman considered him even worthy of her attention was enough to get him all itchy for action.  
  
With her by his side, he was invincible. He didn’t need numbers to show how powerful that made him feel.  
  
He’s not strong enough to protect her or surpass her, but how he wished he could. She deserves someone strong, someone as powerful as herself. And the time will come when he’ll be exactly what she needs. He was sure of it.  
  
For now though, he’s good enough to give her the next best thing. He dipped down to skim his lips under her ear, on her neck, inhaling her scent until it filled up his senses, taking away all traces of his distress in an instant. Her quiet but ragged breathing was all he could hear now, and he mustered all his wicked intentions, all his indecent motivations, and condensed them into just a few words.  
  
“Oh, I’ll _show_ you.”  


  


xxx

  


They trickled out of the door, eager to just leave the depressingly boring place that is the meeting room. Nelliel was the last to stand up from her seat. She moved distractedly, taking slow, contemplative steps towards the door, showing just how hard it was for her to process what had happened inside.  
  
“You rejected the promotion.” She finally spoke once they left the room.  
  
“Hn.” He agreed, because that was exactly what he did.  
  
Nelliel scoffed. “Aizen-sama thought you were strong enough to be Quinto. And you didn’t even acknowledge it!” She cried out in disbelief.  
  
“Because the numbers don’t bother me. As long as I’m an Espada, I get to fight things worth my while. I don’t give a damn about the ranks.” He said matter-of-factly. “Besides, Sexta suits me better, you should know that.” He drawled with a lecherous grin.  
  
“Asshole.” She rolled her eyes before smacking him hard on his arm, making him grin. This was one thing he loved the most about them, this easy exchange of jabs and teasing. With anybody else the tension would feel palpable in the air, their hostile origins taking over before they could even start thinking like logical beings.  
  
“Speaking of assholes, Nnoitra wasn’t at the meeting.”  
  
Grimmjow flinched.  
  
“Must be getting ready for another fight,” she sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping as she continued the walk to her quarters. “Seriously, he never learns…”  
  
His gaze trailed after her as he slowed down to a stop, assessing their surroundings. Something felt terribly amiss. He cranked up his pesquisa, tracking every spirit present around him. But the longer he did, the heavier the ominous feeling felt on his shoulders.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?”  
  
He was frozen on the spot. Before he could respond, he felt another reiatsu approach them. From inside the meeting room, Gin emerged from the dark room with the shiver-inducing grin plastered on his face as always.  
  
“Grimmjow-san, Nelliel-san, sorry to disturb yer li’l bonding time,” He tittered before turning to look at Grimmjow. “Aizen-taichou wants to speak to ya. In private.”  
  
He merely spared the ex-shinigami a glance before planting his gaze on her again. “If this is about the rank, tell him I don’t give a fuck.”  
  
“Grimmjow—," Nelliel warned.  
  
He turned to look at the other man but stood his ground, his grin replaced with a frown and a gaze hostile enough to send lesser hollows running into the night. His protective instincts kicked in immediately, replacing the easy, playful mood that so easily dissipated around him. He reached blindly for her hand, as if he could just swipe her away, protect her from whatever he was feeling at that moment just by doing so.  
  
The familiar feeling of her hand in his tight grasp felt almost like the last inch of the rope as he hung powerless over the mouth of an endless void, like salvation in the midst of despair.  
  
He held on to it tighter.  
  
“Go. I’m just about to have dinner with my brothers. I doubt that is an activity you’d be interested in.”  
  
Nelliel smiled almost apologetically, and his heart dropped at the sight. Her carefree face had always made him feel all cozy and warm inside and shit.  
  
Why the fuck isn’t it working now?  
  
“Grimmjow, it’s fine,” she pressed, gently prying off the hand around her wrist until he let go. Somehow, he felt like it was the worst mistake he’s ever made in his life.  
  
She stepped back, just a bit out of his reach, so he couldn’t immediately latch on to her again.  
  
And then she beamed at him. And much like any planet held captive by the sun, Grimmjow’s world brightened with her smile.  
  
“I’ll see you later.”  
  
As she turned around and walked away, she took the light with her.  
  
And Grimmjow was left in the darkest depths of his nightmares, of his worst fears.  
  
He wouldn’t see the light again for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in honor of my hatred for Nnoitra. If you need to refresh your memory, I suggest you read Bleach chapter 294 :D  
> Help me improve my English writing skills by kindly pointing out any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
